Disposable absorbent articles are used for a variety of applications including disposable diapers, training pants, disposable swim pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine hygiene products, wound dressings, nursing pads, bed pads, wipes, bibs, wound dressings, surgical capes or drapes, and the like. Such disposable absorbent products are generally suited to absorb many substances such as water and body exudates such as urine, menses, blood, and the like.
Some disposable absorbent articles include absorbent structures formed from densified cellulose intermixed with superabsorbent particles. Other absorbent structures are formed from high integrity absorbent structures containing high concentrations of superabsorbent particles entangled or otherwise commingled with long thermoplastic fibers and/or cellulosic fibers (composite nonwoven structures) to improve fit, comfort, and/or performance. These composite nonwoven structures may be expensive due to the addition of thermoplastic fibers. Additionally, these composite nonwoven structures may not be conducive to shaping using conventions methods such as die cutting because of the difficulties in utilizing the portions removed. Conventional methods, such as vacuum forming have not been suitable for forming shaped absorbent structures.
Therefore, there exists a need for apparatus and methods to shape high speed composite streams to form composite nonwoven structures.